A Demonic Perspective
by BloodyBallet
Summary: AU. A pack of demons in Purgatory are being hunted down by a legendary human.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of footsteps jostled everyone to their feet. Not that anyone was really relaxed. No one could relax here. The footsteps were fast, light. The steps of a man who had spent a lot of time running. I inched closer to the fire and looked over at James, wanting my last moments to be warm before the Winchester boy came.

"It's just Clémont," James stated. "I don't smell human." Everyone took a long sniff and cautiously sat back down around the fire, once they felt satisfied that the Winchester wasn't nearby. The sounds of Clémont's feet against the ground grew louder until he burst through the forest. Panic flooded his face.

"He saw me! I barely got away." he choked out in hurried gasps.

"Is he following you?" James inquired quickly. No one needed to ask whom Clémont was referring to.

"I think I may have lost him."

"Don't be so sure. He's the best. We should move," James instructed. Without another word, the group packed up their few belongings and headed through the forest. Clémont and I hung in the back with James, keeping an eye out for the Winchester.

"What was it like?" I whispered to Clémont. I had never seen the Winchester; I'd only heard stories and rumors. They were never very detailed, since few ran into the Winchester and survived.

"It was… surreal," he said under his breath, practically to himself. "It felt like I was one of those thick-headed mortals meeting their God. He was terrifying and mighty..." Clémont trailed off, lost in his own thoughts.

"You shouldn't say such ridiculous things," James chastised.

"I'm serious. There was something stronger about him."

"Do you think he's a god? Or a demi-god?" I asked curiously.

"What would a demi-god be doing in Purgatory?" James glared at me. "Use your brain." I was about to make a wiseass comment, but James was the leader of the group. I couldn't afford to be on my own in Purgatory. I was lucky that James had taken me in. There were enough demons in the pack to fend off other groups, but having more members in the group was a death sentence.

I wished I could make him know how grateful I was.

"Wait, do you smell something?" Clémont asked loudly. Everyone in the pack stopped and raised their noses to the air.

"Definitely human," someone said.

"Let's take the bastard down!" a voice angrily suggested.

"Fool, you've seen the remains of the packs killed by the Winchester. You've heard the stories. We're not strong enough. We need to keep moving," James ordered.

"He'll keep hunting us down! Why not try and end it now?" The voice was from Martez. He was a young vampire, still convinced he was completely invincible. Funny since he'd already died. James only let him in because young vamps were extremely powerful, but James wasn't particularly attached to him. If Martez had a speck of sense in him, he'd shut up before James killed him. "He's just a human," Martez insisted.

Apparently, he didn't have that speck of sense.

"Yes, he's a human. But he's not _just a human_," James sauntered over to Martez as he spoke. He closed in on his face, barely an inch away, "He's more powerful than you could ever hope to be. He will take you down easily, just like he's down with thousands of other demons."

"You almost say that with admiration."

James pulled back and glowered at Martez.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." In one swift motion, James cut Martez's head off with the knife he always kept with him. "Now, let's get moving, please?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were running.

The sound of the Winchester was growing unbearably loud, and my demon instinct was to turn around and fight him, but that would've undoubtedly led to my death. I could see the stress in James's eyes and I was overwhelmed with concern for him. The Winchester would not be allowed to kill him, not on my watch.

"James, someone needs to be sent back to stall the Winchester," I advised. He looked at me with an expression of shock but understanding. This was the only way we could survive.

"You two! Go back and fight him!" he called to two buff demons. They faltered for only a moment before turning around, knowing their doom was imminent. At least this way, they'd get to see the mysterious Winchester and die in battle. "Okay, everyone split up. Hide out and maybe you'll survive this!"

Clémont looked at me and gave a curt nod before running away, just like everyone else in the pack. I stopped in my steps. Where the hell would I go? I was shit at hiding. That's why I was dead.

"Let's go, Aaron," James susurrated as he grabbed my hand. His black eyes seemed less cruel as he stared at me pleadingly. I felt my body shake.

"Aaron. We need to go." He kept his firm clutch on my hand as he dragged me through the forest. After a few minutes, I couldn't smell the Winchester anymore, but we kept running. The minutes dragged on and on until James spotted a strong looking tree.

"We can climb it and stay there. He'll lose track of us." We rapidly mounted the tree and found mildly comfortable limbs near the top to rest and get our energy back. James closed his eyes and breathed through his nose and mouth deeply, and I was absolutely memorized.

"How crazy would I sound if I said I'll miss this?" I asked quietly, partially hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Not as crazy as you'd think," James smiled a small smile. "I didn't exactly make you part of the group for your fighting skills."

"Why then?"

"You're cute."

Screaming woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw that James was covered in blood. Oh, God, his own blood. An unfamiliar figure was clinging to James's tree limb and stabbing him repeatedly. The Winchester.

"No!" I screamed. The human didn't even respond to me, he just kept stabbing James. My scream increased in volume as any hope of James surviving diminished. "Stop! Please!" Tears filled my eyes.

Tears?

When's the last time I cried?

I was sobbing. Did I even sob as a human?

The Winchester finally turned and looked at me. His expressions changed from confusion, repulsion, curiosity, to a look of recognition. I struggled down from my tree branch and hurriedly pulled myself to James's. His body was soaking, but he was alive and conscious.

"James? James, I'm sorry. What do I do?" I stumbled over my words. James reached up and held my face with an unexpected amount of force.

"You're gonna die. It's okay." Before he could say another word, the Winchester swiftly cut his head off in one simple motion. _No._

I felt rage burning every part of my body. James was right; I was gonna die and there was no point in denying that. I turned towards the Winchester who already had his knife out, ready to cut my head off. I had only moments.

"I know," he said.


End file.
